


so hug all your friends and let them know

by hermicnee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family Dynamics, Gen, Headcanon, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Idk what to tag for this, Minecraft, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, i have an agenda and its ranboo being in sbi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: Ranboo would think its a weird family if he knew anything about it. His version of family, from what he can even remember, is The End. The Enderdragon guarding her egg and the Endermen living on the rock and around the towers. Ranboo...doesn’t really remember a lot of things.or, ranboo’s thoughts of family.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 659





	so hug all your friends and let them know

**Author's Note:**

> my brainrot for dsmp and especially sbi and ranboo goes BRRRRR
> 
> im new to the dsmp fandom and im a lil scared to even post this (and my other one shoy) but,,,reagan (hi friendo!) encouraged me to post my dsmp one shots!! so i hope you enjoy this one shot on ranboo n sbi family dynamics! :D
> 
> ranboo supremacy, and if you like this pls give me feedback it is what i crave

Being around in the snow with Technoblade and Tommy is weird.

Ranboo’s barely even been in their Dream Esmpi, he barely knows the history of it all and he finds himself forgetting half of it due to his bad memory.

He does remember Tommy and Technoblade are siblings though. And Tubbo and Wilbur- or Ghostbur rather. And Phil’s their dad.

Ranboo would think its a weird family if he knew anything about it. His version of family, from what he can even remember, is The End. The Enderdragon guarding her egg and the Endermen living on the rock and around the towers. Ranboo...doesn’t really remember a lot of things.

He doesn’t remember the life before The End, he wouldn’t even know he wasn’t born in the place if the Endermen hadn’t told him he wasn’t there since he was a baby. He’d just...been there for a while. He does remember being a kid, curling up by the warm Enderdragon’s body by her egg as they slept, the Endermen singing him Ender songs and the hunters who’d always try to take the egg.

It was a routine in The End, really. And as he grew older he wanted to know the world of where the hunters came from. He remembers thinking that, he remembers waving goodbye and leaving with Ender songs in his mind and a scale from the Enderdragon kept safe.

He doesn’t remember a lot. He forgets stuff easily, it’s how he even wound up at the whole SMP, forgetting where to go and going down the wrong paths before ending up in a forest and a man with a mask.

He remembers The End though. The weird family he made, a child so desperate for something like love that he took the Endermen’s songs and the Enderdragon’s warmth and kept it close. He’ll never forget those no matter what.

But he doesn’t know what a real family is. He...feels like a real family isn’t what these guys are, with the history of them all from the war, the betrayal and blood. But maybe they are a real family, because Techno ruffles Tommy’s hair and Tommy annoys him with a grin.

Ranboo wonders what they were like before everything. Because Tommy sometimes flinches and holds weapons too close, and Techno spaces out and comes to with an odd look in his eyes.

Or maybe it was always like this. Ranboo wouldn’t know. Because he’s just...here. Just a random hybrid who accidentally stumbled upon a destroyed and broken place of wars and nightmares.

Sometimes, he feels like he isn’t though. Feels like he’s not some weird outsider who accidentally stumbled upon this weird makeshift family because, oh yeah I helped execute the eldest brother and was kinda friends with one of the youngest!

But Techno somehow doesn’t seem to have much hard feelings about it. (Maybe it’s because he see’s the way the kid fiddles with his long fingers, the way he avoids eye contact like the plague, the way he hunches into himself like if he stood any taller everyone would scream and run. Because he knows the feeling of being a bit too non human, with pointed ears and odd colored hair and bladed teeth and too tall height.)

Techno gives him sarcastic remarks as much as he gives Tommy them, bullying but always giving glances as if to check they’re fine with it. Once, Ranboo had curled into himself at it, a bit too tired from having to suppress his Ender noises, and Techno had knocked his shoulder into his gently and said that he wore a crown better than him. Ranboo doesn’t think thats true, but he appreciated the awkward trying.

And Tommy’s loud and drags him places, like they’re old pals. (Maybe because Tommy sees the self consciousness in his shoulders and the way he seems so scared of himself. The way he sews his own clothes because none ever fit and how sometimes he trips over a human word and says an Enderman word instead. Maybe because he sent letters and a pile of clothes not because of pity but just because he wanted to. Because he’s a nice and selfless person who’s never given it back.)

So, Tommy takes his lanky and skinny arm like it isn’t weird and drags him to do stuff. Makes flower crowns and forces it on his head and calls him Rainbow as a nickname. Always makes sure he has a helmet on him in case it rains and doesn’t force eye contact because he knows Ranboo doesn’t like it.

Ranboo doesn’t really know family, not really. But he thinks, in his heart or at least some part of it thats a little not like a monster, this is what it feels like.

He keeps it to himself, thinking he’s wrong for thinking he’s a part of a family already so deeply intertwined. And doesn’t notice the way the other two obviously think he’s a part of them too.

**Author's Note:**

> theres the one shot!!! hope u enjoyed! its not that good but really its self indulgent lol


End file.
